Dollanganger
by Maniac Mike
Summary: What  if  the  book  was  a  TV  series?  This  Fanfiction  story  takes  a  look  at  what  season  one  and  so  on  would  look  like.  We  start  off  with  what  occured  the  night  Corrine  left  the  Foxworth  mansion  along  with  Christopher, Sr


Dollanganger

This is my version of a television series based on the Dollanganger Saga.

I own nothing. Flowers in the Attic, Petals on the Wind, If There Be Thorns, Seeds of Yesterday, and Garden of Shadows, were written by V.C. Andrews.

The two hour premiere. A montage opens up of Malcolm Neal Foxworth. It's 1940. His childhood, the bitterness he felt from his mother's absence. We look at the relationship between Malcolm and his father. A rocky one. We see his rise to the business world. Through the montage, we see Malcolm isn't a kind man. We see him ruthless.

Next, we see his father, Garland, leaving the Fowworth Hall in Malcolm's hands. We see the courtship between Malcolm and Olivia. They get married, but Olivia soon learns the true nature of Malcolm.

We get the point of Malcolm being a very cruel and abusive man. 1965, we see Malcolm and Olivia with their first born, Mal.

In a later year we see an older Malcolm yelling at two golden haired youngsters.

Jumping backwards to 1967, we see Mal with a younger brother, Joel.

Forward in time we see an older Olivia yelling at a blonde girl, the same one from the earlier clip.

1968, Garland, Malcolm's father, returns to Foxworth Hall with a very young wife, Alicia. Things are tense between the two couples. Father and son clearly didn't get along.

Going ahead in time yet again, we see the golden haired couple leaving Foxworth Hall in the night. The blonde woman is visibly upset. The male was attempting to comfort her. They drove away.

In 1970 we see Garland and Alicia with their baby, Chris.

In happier times, we see the runaway couple getting married.

We see in 1972 Malcolm had developed strong feelings toward Alicia. Later we see Malcolm had raped her. After Garland found out, father and son fought. Garland suffered a fatal heart attack. In 1978 we see no trace of Alicia, but we see Malcolm and Olivia, with Mal, Joel, and now Corrine.

Forward in time we see the golden haired couple who left the Hall, have now moved into their own home.

In 1987 we see a crying Alicia visiting Foxworth Hall holding medical records. In 1988 we saw Chris had moved in.

In 1990, the family received news that Mal died while on his motorcycle, away at school.

Forward in time, we find the young woman is pregnant.

In 1992, after an argument with Malcolm, Joel moved away from home.

The couple had a baby boy. We clearly see the couple is Chris and Corrine. They named their son, Chris, Jr.

In 1994, word reached the Foxworths that Joel had died in an avalanche.

Finally, in 1997, it was discovered Chris and Corrine had a secret love affair going on.

After they moved away to start a new life together, Chris changed his last name to Dollanganger. The Foxworth ancestors had used this as their surname long ago.

After his marriage to Corrine, they were rid of the Foxworth name.

In another shot from the past, we see Corrine pregnant again, with a 2 year old Chris, Jr. playing with Chris, Sr.

"Corrine, do you have any regrets?" asked Chris, Sr.

His wife smiled at him.

"I can honestly say no, my dear," she replied.

"I'm glad."

"You're still wishing there was a way for you to continue your medical school education."

He didn't deny it.

"Perhaps someday, but I have a good paying job with the insurance company now."

After Cathy was born, we see Chris, Sr. has moved up the corporate ladder and has made investments that paid off. All was well with the family.

During Cathy's first birthday party, both Chris and Corrine agreed to keep their family history a secret.

"Foxworth Hall is in our past now, Corrine," Chris said, "from now on it's just us and the children."

The two kissed.

"I was so relieved to be out of there, free," Corrine said.

"I know, living there under Malcolm's thumb was maddening," Chris agreed.

Corrine looked into her husband's eyes.

"You saved me when you walked into my life," she said, "my mother was especially cruel to me, and my father…"

They embraced again. By the time Chris, Jr. was four, his father was promoted to general manager of the insurance company he worked for, and financially his family was doing even better.

Corrine remained a house wife and stay at home mom.

Chris and Cathy loved their parents. Dad frequently brought home gifts for his kids. Chris, Sr. was so good at his job that he kept getting promoted and raises.

Soon Chris was old enough to start school. Five years old and he easily made friends. At home Chris, Jr. would play with Cathy while waiting for their father to return home.

When not playing hide-and-seek or tag, they'd play their video games such as Pac-Man, Super Mario Brothers, Zelda, and Mortal Combat.

Corrine happily watched her children getting along and read to them.

When Chris, Sr. arrived home he was greeted by his kids saying, "Daddy!"

They'd run towards him and hug him.

By the time Chris, Jr. hit first grade he already took interest in his father's old medical text books and equipment.

Chris would often ask his parents questions about doctors while Cathy would watch dance shows on TV.

By the second grade, Chris, Jr. found himself interested in such old TV programs as Doogie Howser, MD, Quincy, St. Elsewhere, and Marcus Welby.

Cathy began taking ballet lessons.

Chris, Jr. and his classmates were getting out of school, preparing for Thanksgiving. The fellow six year old kids spoke about family.

"So Chris, where you havin' turkey at?" asked a classmate.

"At home."

"How many relatives will be there?"

"Just me, mom, dad, and my sister, Cathy."

Another student thought for a moment.

"No uncles, aunts, or cousins? Or even grandparents?"

Chris, Jr. thought about this.

"Naw, only us."

When he returned home, he spoke to Cathy about these relatives who they've never seen or heard of.

They decided to ask they're parents.

This was the question Chris, Sr. and Corrine had feared the most.

Chris, Sr. explained his parents were dead, which was the truth, and he had no siblings.

Corrine stated she had two older brothers who both passed away. But her children pressed her on her parents.

"That's a hard subject for Mommy," she said.

"Are your mommy and daddy mad at you?" asked Cathy.

"Yes sweety," Corrine replied, with a tear in her eye.

"Speaking of family, your mother has some good news," said Chris, Sr.

"Yes dears, our happy family will be growing," she added.

So, twins were added into their household. Corey and Carrie.

Christmas was an even happier time at the Dollanganger home because of Corey and Carrie.

Chris, Sr. and Corrine found themselves to be extremely popular in the neighborhood. In the summer, they'd invite the entire neighborhood to a cook out.

The children would play with the neighborhood kids.

Cathy was getting better and better as a ballet dancer. For her birthday that year her father bought her a special present.

It was a miniature statuette of a ballerina which plays music. Oh how Cathy adored that gift.

Chris, Jr. had happily been receiving medical kits. He already knew a lot and thus Operation was his favorite board game. His grades were extraordinary. Science and Health were his A plus courses.

The family's neighbors and other friends and others who were familiar with them started referring to them as the Dresden Dolls.

Each one of them had blonde hair and blue eyes. Chris, Sr. called his children buttercups.

One night in bed, Corrine told Chris she didn't want to have a fifth child.

"Is it because four is enough, or because we've been fortunate so far?" asked Chris.

"Lucky for us the kids have all turned out healthy, maybe we shouldn't risk it," Corrine replied.

"You're right, we shouldn't press our luck," he agreed.

They continued to be viewed as the ideal family in their hometown of Gladstone, Pennsylvania.

Then came a time they'd always remember. It was Chris, Sr.'s birthday and they were planning a surprise party for him. All his friends were there.

As Chris, Sr. was driving home he sensed they were playing something. He checked his car clock. Officially born five hours and forty-six minutes ago on that day. Chris, Sr. smiled. He really did have a great life and now that he was senior vice president, perhaps he could return to medical school.

"Not too late," he told himself, "but even if I don't, I still am the luckiest man…"

A crash occurred. A drunk driver came unexpectedly. Turned and crashed into Chris. The car tipped over and was wrecked.

As the family rushed to prepare everything, Corrine noticed her husband was running late. She decided to call him on his cell-phone.

The ambulance was loading him in at the moment. Chris just barely heard the phone ring. He recognized the ring tone.

"Corrine!" he called.

"Just take it easy, sir," said a paramedic.

They checked his identification from his wallet. "It's the man's birthday, too."

And so he was on his way to the hospital, a full six and a half hours into his thirty-sixth birthday. The rescue had a hard time getting Chris out of his wrecked car.

The drunk driver was pronounced dead on arrival.

Suddenly, the phone rang at the Dollangander home.

Corrine picked it up and listened to the voice on the other end. The expression on her face was one of panic. Her skin, pale white.

Her oldest children noticed her expression of horror.

"Mom! Mom! What's wrong?" Chris, Jr. asked, now worried himself.

Corrine was crying. "It's your father, he's been in an accident, and it's really bad!"

The next door neighbors offered to drive them to the hospital. Chris, Sr. had now only been 36 for seven hours and twenty-two minutes. The doctor did the standard, "only one visitor at a time."

So, Corrine went in first. "Chris, oh Chris…"

But he couldn't speak. Not clearly anyway. "Cor-ine…" he stuttered, "I-I'm…"

She was weeping. "Christopher, my dear Christopher, don't leave us!"

One by one, the children saw their father. They were in the waiting room, nervously waiting to hear if he'd make it.

Finally, the doctor arrived. "I'm sorry, he didn't make it."

Corrine broke down crying.

"NOOOOO!" Cathy screamed.

Ten hours, forty-eight minutes, thirty-nine seconds. That's how long Christopher Dollanganger, Sr. got to be 36 for.

The funeral was a tough time for the family.

Afterwards, Corrine fell into a deep depression and didn't want to do much of anything. The bills began piling up, the family were in debt big time. It got to the point where the car was repossessed.

"Mom, have you found a job yet?" asked Cathy.

"No honey, it's impossible in this current economy to get a job, but don't worry."

"But mother, you've applied to sooooo many places and no one has so much as called."

Suddenly Chris came downstairs.

"Mom, you've got a job interview tomorrow!" he exclaimed. "Oh, and they repoed the computer."

Unfortunately, Corrine didn't get the job. She was hearth-broken and desperate. She sat down and wrote a letter that night.

"Dear Mother…" the letter started. Corrine struggled with the words. She put it in an envelope, but decided to put it away. She was having second thoughts. But the next morning, while watching the yard sale go on, she knew there was no other choice. Corrine wrote the forward and return addresses on the envelope, then placed a stamp on it.

She hesitated before dropping it in the mailbox. "There's no other choice…"

A tear rolled from her eye. How had it all gone so wrong?

Would her parents really help out her and her kids? Corrine returned home and saw more and more people buying their belongings at the yard sale. The kids were being as brave as possible as far as getting rid of their belongings.

The Dollanganger Family are in real danger of losing their home. When the letter reached Foxworth Hall, Olivia was shocked to find a letter from Corrine. There was a knock at the door, it was John Amos Jackson. John is Olivia's cousin and Malcolm's most trusted friend.

"What have you got there, Olivia?" asked John.

"A letter from Corrine. I don't believe it, after all these years."

"Is all alright?"

"Christopher… died!"

"How tragic!"

"It occurred in an automobile accident."

"Been ages since I've seen that lad, as you know. Pity we no longer had the private detectives keeping tabs on them."

Olivia nodded. "It's how we knew they'd changed their name to Dollanganger and were living in Gladstone, Pennsylvania."

John was extremely curious. "What did she have to say after all this time?"

"She's crying for help. I must tell Malcolm."

Days passed by and Corrine hadn't heard anything back from her mother.

Malcolm was on his deathbed and was considering helping out his daughter. She always was his favorite. Malcolm had suffered strokes in recent years and was now a shell of his former self. He told Olivia they'd help her.

With John by her side, Olivia responded to her daughter's letter. When Corrine received the letter, she was shocked by what her mother had written.

She called a family meeting. "We're moving," she told them, "my mother is taking us in."

"But, you never wanted to discuss our grandparents with us," Cathy stated, "it always made you sad."

"Your grandfather is very sick and may even write me back into his will," Corrine continued. "I never told you kids this, neither did your father, but your grandparents are very rich."

"Richer than Richie Rich?" asked Corey.

Corrine couldn't help but smile. "Yes, honey, even richer than Scrooge McDuck."

"We have grandparents that have more money than a king and queen does!" exclaimed Carrie.

Chris and Cathy remained hesitant about this news. Still, it was settled. Hey were all moving to Charlottesville, Virginia. They spent the next few days packing up their belongings. Chris and Cathy were told not to tell anybody where they'd be moving to. Chris and Cathy broke the news to their friends. Becky Sullivan, a girl who Chris had a crush on, was sad to see him go.

Chris had been working up the nerve to ask her out for months. He was saddened about missing out on the opportunity of having a relationship with her.

Cathy had a very similar problem herself with a boy named Reilly Bell. Except, he had been working up the nerve to ask out Cathy.

Christopher's friends encouraged him to ask out Becky before it was too late.

"What have you got to lose?"

As far as Cathy's friends went: "If he won't ask you, then you ask him, before it's too late."

Chris and Cathy now both have dates before they are to leave Gladstone.

Chris took Becky out for pizza. "Where did you say you'll be moving to?" she asked.

He remembered his mother had made it clear they were to say nothing of their new location for some reason. Chris had to lie. "Hawaii." Cathy told Reilly the exact fib. Next thing you know, one night, they said good-bye to the only home the children ever knew.

The entire family were on a train headed to Virginia.

It was a sad train ride. Chris and Cathy sat next to each other while Corrine sat with Cory and Carrie. "Nothing's ever going to be same, is it?" asked Cathy.

"Afraid not. Dad's gone and so is our home."

"We couldn't even be honest with our friends about where we'll be."

"Mom never did give a clear explanation on that one."

"You think Becky would've been your one?"

"Who knows? I'm in a bad place and was only starting to get to know her."

She seems nice enough, but not as dedicated to her studies as you are."

"What about you and Reilly?"

"He's very sweet, but I'm not too sure how it would've grown."

"I doubt he appreciates the art of the dance as much as you do."

Chris noticed his sister smile for the first time on that train ride. Perhaps for the first time in a long while. There really hasn't been much to smile about for a long time. Could they be happy in their new home? His mother certainly seemed as if she was hiding something from them. But why? And they know nothing of any other relatives.

Chris and Cathy both drifted off into sleep, side by side.

Chris dreamed of his father telling him all would be good.

Cathy dreamed of happier times for the family.

The train had stopped by the time they woke up.

Corrine stored some things in a locker at the train station.

There was no one there to pick them up.

They took a bus part of the way and then a cab. The rest of the way they walked.

The kids were tired. Corry and Carrie were cranky. They began to cry. They complained. And they fussed.

Chris held Corry and Cathy held Carrie for the rest of the way while Corrine pushed their luggage in a shopping cart they found.

"Tell us again why no one picked us up?" asked Cathy.

"It's complicated, Catherine!" responded Corrine.

"Are we at least getting any closer?" asked Chris.

"Almost."

It was getting dark outside. They needed to stop to eat and drink. Corrine ordered from a diner and brought the food outside. The kids decided not to press the issue of why their filthy rich grandparents couldn't be bothered to send transportation for their daughter and grandchildren.

Chris and Cathy could see it was a touchy subject for their mother.

After their meal, their hike continued. Until finally they arrived at the mansion. The tired family made a long walk towards the gate of Foxworth Hall.

Corrine rang the buzzer.

"Yes?" came the voice of John Amos.

"John? It's me, Corrine!"

The gate opened. The family walked through to the sounds of barking Dobermans. Luckily they weren't released, but they were just as startled anyway.

John Amos Jackson let them in. He gave the children a mean glance. He eyeballed Corrine.

"Where's my mother?" asked Corrine.

"Wait for her!" John responded.

Suddenly, Olivia was on her way. Walking in the corridor. She looked angry.

"Hello, mother," Corrine greeted.

"Follow me!" ordered Olivia.

They were led upstairs. To the attic.

Cory and Carrie were still cranky. Olivia told them to shut up. But they were tired, hungry, and thirsty.

"Corrine, keep them quiet, I won't ask again!" demanded Olivia.

"Children, please, behave for your grandmother," begged Corrine.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Carrie.

Olivia slapped Carrie so hard she got knocked down.

Cory, protecting his twin, kicked Olivia hard, then bit her in the leg. Olivia pulled him by the hair.

Chris and Cathy protested, but John Amos Jackson got in their way and gave them a menacing look.

Olivia ordered Corrine to follow her. They walked away as John kept a watchful eye on the kids. They walked into a room where Malcolm lay asleep. Olivia woke him up. When Malcolm saw Corrine there, he was shocked. "Corrine?" he asked.

"Yes Father, I'm here," Corrine said. They spoke for a couple of minutes. "As much as I'm happy that you have returned Corrine…" Malcolm paused, "you still must be punished."

Corrine had fear in her eyes. "Olivia…" Malcolm was slurring his words, "Get the strap!"

Corrine looked horrified. "Father, please, no!"

Olivia grinned. "If you want our help, you'll take your punishment."

Corrine silently agreed. With her back exposed, Olivia began whipping Corrine over and over again.

After that, Olivia dragged her back to the kids. The kids were huddled in a corner. Christopher and Cathy were shielding Corey and Carrie from him.

All four ran to their mother when she returned. They saw she was in pain. "Mom?" asked Cathy.

"What's wrong?" She didn't want to inform her daughter about what had happened.

Corrine was crying. "Nothing Sweetie, everything is fine!"

Olivia frowned. "Show them, Corrine!" She paused after hearing her mother's words. "Now, Corrine!"

She did as she was told, exposing the marks on her back.

"Why was this done?" Chris demanded.

Olivia stepped closer. "The reason why is simple," she said, "your parents were sinners."

Cathy couldn't believe what was happening. "Not true!"

Olivia glared her way. "Oh but it is, your mother and father committed a huge sin and brought great shame to this family," Olivia said, "you see children, your father and mother were half uncle and half niece."

The children were shocked at this news. Corrine held her head down. John escorted Corrine into her room.

"Now kids, time to set some rules around here!"

The rules Olivia set for the kids were:

1.) There are two beds. Boys in one bed, girls in the other one. There is never to be a boy and a girl in the same bed.

2.) Their room must be kept clean.

3.) A boy and a girl cannot be in the bathroom at the same time.

4.) They must be all well groomed at all times.

5.) The children aren't allowed to speak to her unless she talks to them first.

6.) They are to stay in the attic at all times.

With even more rules to come later. Olivia shut the door and locked it. The Dollanganger children were frightened. All four of them hugged each other.

Pilot episode closes. I personally think a TV series like this would fit nicely on a channel like Showtime. Perhaps on Sundays at 11:00 PM.

Stay tuned for the next episode.

This is only Fan Fiction. I own nothing. Flowers in the Attic was written by VC Andrews.

If I could select a cast for a real television series for Flowers in the Attic, I'd choose:

Kristy Swanson as Corrine

John Newton ( with his hair dyed ) as Chris

Jake T. Austin ( again, with hair dyed) as Chris Junior

Chloe Moretz as Cathy

Jason Earles as a young Malcolm Foxworth

Hillary Tuck as a young Olivia

Jakob Davies as Corry

Mairi Ella Challen as Carrie

Clancy Brown as John Amos Jackson

Gabe Kaplan as Malcolm Foxworth

Joan Jett as Olivia Foxworth

Sara Paxton as young Corrine

Drake Bell (with hair dyed) as young Chris, Sr.

Tom Welling as Mal

Eric Johnson as Joel

On Showtime, Sundays at 7:00 PM.

The next episode…

Malcolm is still sick in bed. He's dreaming about his father, Garland and his mother, Corrine.

The Dollanganger children woke up, frightened. Corry and Carrie were crying, Chris and Cathy hugged them. Olivia burst in with their breakfast. "Here!" she shouted. "After you eat, I expect each of you to get clean."

Corry and Carrie hid behind their brother and sister. "Where's our mother?" asked Cathy.

"Shut up and eat!" Olivia responded, "Your mother will be here when she gets here!"

"Where is she?" pressed Cathy.

Olivia looked angry. "Silence!" she shouted.

Suddenly Corrine showed up. "Mom!" exclaimed Chris. Olivia glared at them and walked out the door. The kids wanted answers from their mom.

"Is it true what our grandmother said?" asked Cathy. "Were you and Daddy related?"

"Yes."

As the children ate, Corrine told the story.

She also spoke about her brothers, their uncles. How Mal tragically died in a motorcycle accident.

That day when the police came to their home and how the family reacted to Mal's death.

And then there was Joel, her other big brother. How that awful avalanche had done him in after he left home and was on a trip.

His body was never located after the horrible accident. "Why did he have to go to the Alps?" Corrine asked herself.

"When did you meet Dad?" Chris asked.

"He moved in after his mother…" she paused, "lost her bout to cancer."

Corrine mentioned how well they got along. Her Christopher studied to become a doctor and they would constantly hang out.

Feelings developed. Christopher began having feelings for Corrine.

As well, Corrine developed feelings for Christopher.

It got to the point where they both couldn't hide it.

Both of them admitted their feelings to each other.

Eventually they gave in to their urges and feelings.

Of course they snuck around.

Eventually they got caught.

The two left Foxworth Hall.

Their surname was legally changed to Dollanganger. Being away from Malcolm, meant Christopher could no longer afford medical school.

Now the children knew what happened.

Corrine excused herself and left.

The kids were left by themselves again.

There wasn't much for the kids to do. But Chris did bring the medical books given to him by his father.

Cathy sat and watched Cory and Carrie. They were both still afraid.

Later on their grandmother returned. She was checking up on them and referred to the children as the devil's spawn.

After having been in Foxworth Hall for three full weeks, Corrine vowed to her children that she would get her father to change his will.

"And then we'll leave?" asked Cathy.

Corrine smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Yes, I promise," Corrine assured.

Afterwards Corrine went to spend time with her father.

Malcolm was warming up to her.

She helped him in any way she could.

Corrine was on her way to her room when Olivia showed up.

"I see you're through conning your father for today," Olivia accused.

"Oh mother, it's not like at all," Corrine responded.

"Then what is it like?" demanded Olivia. "You don't love your father."

"Mother, how can you say that?" asked Corrine.

"I can say it because it's true," Olivia fired back. "It's too bad your father spoiled you as a child."

"Why do you still resent me?"

"Are you serious, Corrine?"

"We have a second chance to make things right, mother!"

"You're delusional, my daughter!"

"I realize you're relationship with grandma was back and forth…"

"That's putting it mildly. She locked me in the attic one day for misbehaving worse than usual."

"Are you still claustrophobic, mother?"

"That room your four kids are in, there's an attic that connects. I cannot go up there."

"That's awful."

"Not as awful as other happenings I suppose."

"We were in love."

"You were sinners. You were fools."

"I know, mother."

The children have been locked up for a whole month now.

Cathy took the lead while her grandmother, Olivia, barked at her, and asked for permission to use the attic.

"Fine! But respect and appreciate it."

"Thank you, Grandmother."

Olivia walked away.

Chris and Cathy still didn't trust her.

Olivia was later joined by John.

She quickly complained.

"Corrine is hopelessly helpless! Malcolm doesn't see this from his precious daughter."

"I certainly agree, cousin Olivia," John Amos Jackson responded.

"No one must know of the children's existence," she reminded.

"I will help you in any way I can, my cousin."

That night Cory and Carrie were playing and began getting tired.

They fell asleep in the same bed. First Chris and Cathy attempted to wake Cory up to have him switch.

Then they tried to have Carrie move.

Neither twin would budge. Too exhausted.

So Chris and Cathy shared a bed, hoping to wake up in time to switch so for their grandmother wouldn't discover it.

All around me are familiar facesWorn out places, worn out facesBright and early for their daily racesGoing nowhere, going nowhereTheir tears are filling up their glassesNo expression, no expressionHide my head I want to drown my sorrowNo tomorrow, no tomorrow

Day time arrived. The food wagon rattled towards the hall.

This woke up Chris. He quickly hopped out of bed and woke Carrie.

By the time Olivia entered, everyone was in their own beds.

And I find it kind of funnyI find it kind of sadThe dreams in which I'm dyingAre the best I've ever hadI find it hard to tell youI find it hard to takeWhen people run in circlesIt's a very, very Mad world Mad world

When Corrine came to see them she informed the kids that she was going to find a job.

Children waiting for the day they feel goodHappy birthday, happy birthdayMade to feel the way that every child shouldSit and listen, sit and listenWent to school and I was very nervousNo one knew me, no one knew meHello teacher, tell me, what's my lesson?Look right through me, look right through me

Chris told Cathy to practice her ballet. Not to give up on it.

And I find it kind of funnyI find it kind of sadThe dreams in which I'm dyingAre the best I've ever hadI find it hard to tell youI find it hard to takeWhen people run in circlesIt's a very, very Mad world Mad worldEnlargen your worldMad world

Later we see the kids decorating the attic.

End of Episode

Next episode moves to 8:00 PM on Sunday nights.

The Dollanganger children, know having been locked up for one month and two weeks, decorate the attic with construction paper flowers to liven up the place.

Things aren't going well for Corrine on her job search.

Chris and Cathy wondered if it was right for them to wait around waiting, even hoping that Malcolm, their grandfather, died.

Then they remembered this wasn't the life they wanted. They were sticking it out for their mother.

And so they could all have a happy life as a family.

But, wouldn't they be much happier being poor?

Couldn't they?

Was waiting around for the grandfather to die to inherit his fortune worth the misery?

What if he doesn't add her back into his will?

Corrine is reading the newspaper to Malcolm.

When Olivia came in to check on the kids she hollered at them because Cory was dirty.

"Momma will be the sole heir to a vast fortune," Cathy said under her breath, reminding herself.

"What did you say, girl?" Olivia demanded.

"Nothing, Grandmother," she said.

"LIAR!" she screamed. "Tell me what you said."

Olivia was face-to-face with Cathy.

She pushed down the young girl.

"Cathy!" exclaimed Chris.

He immediately went to check on his sister.

"Next time I ask you, any of you, a question, I demand a truthful answer," Olivia said.

They remembered. If Malcolm learns their parents' marriage produced children, they can kiss the fortune good-bye.

They would stick it out.

Later that day Corrine mentioned she'd be going to secretarial school.

This would be her plan B.

Then she went to sit with her father again.

"Oh Corrine, it hurt me when you went away…" Malcolm began to say.

"But I had no choice!"

Corrine looked sad.

"I know, Daddy, and I am so sorry."

A tear fell from his eye and then she started tearing up.

"Corrine, I'm so happy you're back."

"So am I, Daddy, so am I."

Malcolm told his daughter that he was sad when he was told of Christopher's death.

They continued to talk about old times.

"Daddy, do you think you could ever forgive me?"

"Yes. Yes, Corrine, I do forgive you."

The next day, after applying for the secretary school, Corrine went out and bought a used color TV set and had John bring it up for the kids.

"Just something to pass the time," she said.

The kids were happy to have the television set.

End Chapter.


End file.
